undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Circle
"Everything is backwards now.........." -Mr. Circle demonstrating his backwards attack. Mr. Circle is the final boss in the Mormon Jesus Profile Appearance Like the name suggests, Mr. Circle is a white circle with black eyes. They strangely doesn't have feet. When angered, they have red pupils inside his eyes. They share a resemblance with Smiley, both having a circle shaped face and black eyes. Personality At first sight, Mr. Circle seems like a very friendly and lovable monster, just like Mormon Jesus. Although, they don't show their real personality, Just like Mormon Jesus until facing them at the end of the Fourth Wall Route, where they show that they're very cruel and sadistic. They want to make both the human and monster race instinct, so they can destroy the world. Mr. Circle didn't originally have the cruel and sadistic personality they have. They originally wanted to save the player from Chara. Their plan backfired when Flowey successfully manipulated Mr. Circle. They then teamed up to obliterate the protagonist and end the player's journey. Mr. Circle originally was aware of them being inside a game, and wanted to end the journey. Story In the middle of the Fourth Wall Route, Mr. Circle introduces themself. They know that the protagonist has completed the Genocide Route multiple times, and they attempt to convince the protagonist to "Join them". The protagonist only has the option to deny. Mr. Circle tells you that without "Joining them", the protagonist will have to complete this "Bloody Route" forever, and leaves. After defeating Sans, Mr. Circle appears telling the protagonist to give them their soul, or consequences will happen. Again, the protagonist only has the option to deny. They mock the protagonist because of their defying attitude, and attacks the protagonist. Battle When the protagonist uses the ACT or MERCY menu, Mr. Circle says "Idiot." and exits out of the menu immediately, so the protagonist can only fight. Mr. Circle has an infinite amount of HP, though, so the protagonist has to survive all his attacks. They say "Remember this?" and starts off with many blue spears heading towards the protagonist, resembling Undyne's spear. Mr. Circle's next attack is bones. The protagonist is in Blue Mode, and they have to jump over bones and between spaces. This attack resembles Sans' attack, but much faster. Mr. Circle then admits that their attacks are too easy for the protagonist, and says that they have all seven human souls, thanks to Flowey. Mr. Circle unleashes his attack to the protagonist: Mr. Circle first uses an attack using the Blue Soul that has a line of stars that limit the protagonist's window of movement. Ballet shoes scroll in from the side, rising up and down. The next attack using the Green Soul that has three frying pans that flip fire below them. The third attack using the Purple Soul has two lines of books on the side, with negative words scrolling horizontally from the books. The last attack using the Yellow Soul has a gun which shoots bullets toward the protagonist's SOUL. These are marked by red targets. Mr. Circle then surrounds the protagonist's SOUL with their long arms, and uses their backwards attack. Mr. Circle's backwards attack makes the screen backwards and inverts the controls to the opposite, making the protagonist having to get out of the box with inverted controls. Finally, Mr. Circle unleashes his final attack to the protagonist, using the Red Soul. Upon using the SOUL, Chara appears. Mr. Circle says "Have Fun!" and departs to the next room, leaving the protagonist with Chara. Chara greets the protagonist, and says that the protagonist and Chara has met before. They admit that they were inside the protagonist ever since the protagonist chose the Genocide Route. Chara then uses Gaster Blasters to blast the protagonist. Once the protagonist dodges the Gaster Blasters, Chara mocks the protagonist because the protagonist has 20LV, while they have 99LV. They then demonstrate they're most powerful attack: their knife. The knife swings across the Attack Box while their eyes shine orange and blue, allowing the protagonist to predict if it will be an orange or blue attack. Chara's shiny eyes start to fade away, making their attacks harder to dodge. Eventually, the orange and blue on Chara's eyes fade away completely. They attempt to kill the protagonist and allow Mr. Circle to destroy the world, but Asriel appears and blocks Chara's attack. Asriel tells the protagonist to go to the Throne Room, and the battle screen ends. Story (Continued) Once the protagonist enters the Throne Room, they find Mr. Circle. Mr. Circle is surprised the protagonist got past Chara, and congratulates the protagonist for getting past them, before getting interrupted by the Annoying Dog. The Annoying Dog deletes most of Mr. Circle's HP using a computer, and allows the protagonist to spare Mr. Circle or kill them. If the protagonist kills Mr. Circle, the Annoying Dog appears saying that the protagonist ended the Fourth Wall Route, and calls them a "Monster". The game then crashes, and when the player reopens the game, the game starts without any knowledge of previous routes. If the protagonist spares Mr. Circle, Asriel appears. He tells the protagonist that he'd put Chara's SOUL inside a container, and with all the seven human SOULS, he can revive every monster the protagonist killed without any memory of the protagonist killing them. Asriel revives all of them and the game ends. Relationships Player Mr. Circle isn't aware of the player controlling Frisk and even the player existing, but originally knew that they were in a game, and the player was the one playing it. Mr. Circle knew the player's existence, and their existence. Mr. Circle's existence was to help the player continue and complete the game by saving Frisk from Chara. Mr. Circle's knowledge was completely erased after being manipulated by Flowey, hence not knowing that the player was trying to control Frisk, and that the player existed at all. Frisk Mr. Circle never cared about Frisk. Before they're knowledge being erased by Flowey, Mr. Circle knew that Frisk was just the protagonist in the game. They only cared about the player, as the player is the one who's controlling Frisk. Frisk isn't someone with a personality, as they are a playable character being controlled by the player. Frisk isn't really somebody. After, Mr. Circle just refers to Frisk as a "Worthless Human", as they just want Frisk to be obliterated so he can destroy the world. Flowey Mr. Circle hates Flowey, as they have the exact opposite intentions as them. Although, Flowey manipulated Mr. Circle and now they consider themselves as "Best Friends". Name Mr. Circle's meaning of the name isn't explained in full detail, and is ironically impossible to explain. *"Mr" refers to a male. Although, Mr. Circle isn't male nor female and is genderneutral. Mr. Circle tends to confuse the protagonist and mock them, though, which can prove why they refer to them by "Mr". *"Circle" is a round shape. Mr. Circle chose that word because of his shape, which is a circle. Quotes First Encounter *Hello! I'm Mr. Circle! *Ya know... Why did you even choose to kill people in the first place? *You did it so many times..... *Why don't you join me? *Oh. Well, without joining me... *You'll have to complete this bloody route forever. *So, think about it, m'kay? *Bye! Second Encounter *You defeated Sans, eh? *Why don't you GIVE ME YOUR SOUL? *C'mon! Consequences will happen if you don't.... *Haha! Why do you deny so much? *You're such a terrible kid! *In Sans' words... *''it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...'' * S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l . In Battle *Remember this? #1 *You should. #2 *I admit, these attacks are too easy for you. You've seen them so many times.. Well, let me spice it up a bit! Well, Flowey is awesome! Why? Because I have seven human souls. With yours, well... It's just fun killing you. Oh well, it's sad that you never learned these attacks. Well, you would if you just didn't KILL EVERYBODY. #3 *One soul used, six to go! #4 *Well, it seems you're not having trouble with this. #5 *It's a shame that you're not dead yet. #6 *So, why don't you just DIE!? #7 *God, why don't you just DIE already? You little brat... #8 *Everything is backwards now.......... Attack #8 *Oh well. I'll just use my last soul.... Have fun! #9 Chara Quotes *Hello.... FRISK. We met before, have we? Oh yeah.. I was controlling you ever since you killed your first monster. Well, I guess Mr. Circle captured me now... So, please DIE for me, will YOU? #9 *Whatever. So you have 20LV? Try harder, I have 99LV - IDIOT. #10 *My eyes are gone, are they? That means you can't dodge THIS ONE! Attack #10 Asriel Quotes *Hello, Frisk. Anyway, go to the throne room. PLEASE! Attack #10 Third Encounter *Wow, you got past Chara? Good job! *I identify with Mormon Jesus *NO, STUPID DOG! Category:Characters